Correspondance
by SNT59
Summary: Une correspondance nous invite à découvrir la vie de...
1. Chapter 1

Lettre n°1

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, le 21 janvier 227

_Mia carissima _Quatre,

Juste un petit mot pour te dire que je pense beaucoup à toi en cette période de retour à Nancy. La réinstallation doit être si difficile après quinze années à Rome.

Je t'écris de notre petite trattoria, attablés seule près du radiateur, à notre place habituelle. Tu me manques bien. Et pas à moi uniquement ! Sans toi, le chantier est sinistre. Aucun des autres restaurateurs ne chante plus en nettoyant les fresques. J'ai achevé les trompe- l'œil dans la chapelle, et je commence demain les patines du réfectoire. Ca, mon vieux, ce sera une autre paire de manches : ton œil va nous faire sacrément défaut !

Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu tenais mal le coup à Nancy, que tu avais le sentiment de régression et d'un échec. Si cela peut te remonter le moral, je ne suis pas brillant non plus !

En quelques mots : _Ai dîné et couché hier soir avec mon Japonais_. STOP. R.A.S. STOP. _Aujourd'hui patauge dans le potage_. STOP.

Blague à part, la froideur de ce type ne me rend pas triste, elle me rend malade...Je croyais ne rien attendre de ma relation avec lui, sinon de plaisir, l'assouvissement d'un désir érotique à l'état brut ? Tu parles !

Je veux son âme.

Quand je pense que cette histoire dure depuis près de deux ans, et que tu ne le connais pas !

Il a notre âge, peut-être un ou deux ans de plus, je dirais vingt-quatre ans et toute ses dents. Il est brun, grand et superbement bien foutu. Un visage sec, le nez busqué, les lèvres fines, le verbe si caustique et si rare que je ne parvient pas à l'imaginer monologuant en public durant des heures. Il donne pourtant des cours de « littérature anglaise du XVIIème siècle » à l'université de La Sapienza.

Mais pourtant, une seule chose (en plus de son physique) permet de le différencier des autres hommes du pays (et oui, je vois grand). Ce sont ses yeux. D'un bleu aussi profond et glaciale que le plus profond des océans. Comme comparaison minimaliste, tu peux imaginer la légende des yeux des tsars de Russie.

Il habite Rome depuis longtemps, une période indéterminée. Est-il en couple ? Il prétend que non. L'a-t-il été ? Il prétend que non. Vit-il avec quelqu'un ? Il prétend que non... Fantasme-t-il sur les étudiantes : nymphettes, couettes et socquettes ? Il prétend que non. Aime-t-il les filles autant que les garçons ? Il prétend que non.

Tous ces « non », je les ais obtenus de haute lutte et me garde bien de pousser l'interrogatoire plus en avant. La curiosité n'appartient pas à notre système de réserve.

Nous nous voyons un soir par semaine, quelques fois d'avantage. Mais quinze jours peuvent se passer sans rencontres. Et sans nouvelles.

Durant le dîner du restaurant, nous nous distrayons l'un l'autre, en complices, et poussons quelquefois la confiance jusqu'à évoquer sérieusement nos travaux respectifs. Je lui parle des fresques du Père Pozzo à la Trinité-des-Monts. Il me raconte, par allusions, sa découverte des poèmes inédits de Milton à Oxford.

Mais notre aventure n'avance ni ne recule, et je ne maîtrise rien. Sinon les apparences.

Ah, en apparence, je joue à la perfection les cartes qu'il me distribue : légèreté, distance, ironie de rigueur. Je m'aligne sur son esprit pince-sans-rire, et suis génial dans le rôle du renvoyeur de balles...Nonchalant, narquois, un brin cruel. L'acidité de mes sarcasmes vaut largement le mordant de son humour. Sa conversation, monosyllabique, ne m'ennuie pas. Il a beau cultiver la litote, se moquer des pédants et ricaner, il est très lettré. Il boit beaucoup, il boit trop, il tient l'alcool. Je l'accompagne sur son terrain, mais je termine pompette. Nous finissons la soirée chez moi ou alors dans un hôtel du centre historique qu'il a réservé. Il les choisit sympathiques. Jamais les mêmes. Jamais plus d'une nuit. Au lit, nous sommes tout deux ludiques, lubriques, et très techniques...Tu prendrais nos ébats pour la quintessence du jeu amoureux. Pourtant nos libertinages restent de surface. La licence est sans surprise, un convention qui n'entame rien, pas même la peau. Nous ne prenons aucun risque, et n'osons pas grand-chose. Toujours _under control_, nous demeurons à la lisière de la séduction et de la possession.

A la vérité, debout ou couché, je me livre à un vertigineux travail d'approche qui vise à paraître dépouillée de toute passion aux yeux de ce Cold Fish. Ca le rassure, le Japonais. Moi, ça me fatigue. Car je n'aspire qu'à le dévorer tout cru.

Nous nous séparons au petit matin, gentiment et mollement, sans qu'il témoigne la moindre velléité de me ravoir. Nous ne fixons pas d'autre rendez-vous. Au début, je jetais son numéro dans le caniveau pour ne plus céder à la tentation de le revoir, ou de l'appeler. Il a dû me redonner plusieurs fois les coordonnées de son portable. Mais c'est lui qui téléphone. Je ne me concède qu'un coup de fil pour décommander. Je me force à ce petit jeu de temps en temps. Il ne s'en plaint pas et remet à plus tard. Je ne suis jamais allé chez lui, je ne connais même pas on adresse, et je n'ai rencontré aucun de ses amis.

En deux ans, aucune évolution.

Son évanescence me rend raide dingue.

Et si toi, à Nancy, tu as le sentiment d'un régression, eh bien moi, après plusieurs couples et un certains nombre d'amants, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans ! Ce type me renvois aux émois de l'adolescence, quand nous étions amoureux des garçons hors d'atteinte, tous les mecs que nous apercevions de loin, que nous ne connaissions même pas ! Des absents. Nous imaginions qu'ils ne prenaient dans leurs bras, qu'ils nous étreignaient fougueusement. Nous sentions en rêve leurs baisers sur nos lèvres si fort et si précis...Désir d'amour qui se nourrissaient de notre impuissance à les conquérir et surtout de cette évidence : la certitude de n'être jamais aimés.

Maintenant, avec le Japonais, j'ai trois solutions.

Soit je continue à lui mendier des élans, du feu, des flammes, un enthousiasme qui de sa part ne viendra pas. Soit je cesse de la voir. Soit je poursuis notre liaison à son rythme d'escargot, en m'éprenant d'autres prétendants.

Le malheur, c'est que les autres ne me plaisent pas et que si je me laissait aller à mes élans à moi, le rythme des mes amours japonais deviendrait frénétique. Des cris, de la fureur, un peu de passion que diable ! J'attache ce poisson froid au radiateur, je le saoule de force, et je lui saute dessus jusqu'à plus soif...

Sur cette sage résolution, je fonce au boulot.

Prend soin de toi, mon Quatre,

Mille baisers de ton

Duo.


	2. lettre n2

Lettre n°2

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, le 1er Février 227

Mon Kitty-kat (je sais, tu n'aime toujours pas ce surnom),

Merci de tes petits mails de la semaine dernière. Tu me demandes de t'écrire par le même chemin, mais tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'il me faut à moi pour me connecter, insérer mon nom, mon code, que sais-je encore ! Sans parler de ma lenteur à taper à la machine et de mon besoin de parler à toi partout : sur mon pot de peinture, une table de restaurant, avec mes pinceaux, un stylo...Je t'enverrais donc ce chiffon via le fax de l'atelier.

Pour répondre à ta question : j'en ai assez de jouer les « call boys » avec le Japonais. Ni putain, ni back-street, je deviens insaisissable. Je le laisse proposer des dates de rencontres sur mon répondeur et sors frénétiquement avec mes soupirants italiens. Beaucoup plus gratifiant.

A ce propos, j'ai été invité avant-hier à une soirée du type « pour célibataire ».

La soirée était organisée par Alessandro Riccardi à son club. Tu connaissais le Circolo della Zecchinetta, toi ? Imagine des salons années soixante, d'une opulence inouïe et complètement ringarde. Lustres en plexiglas, moquette à ramages, canapés à fleurs, tables basses, feux de cheminée au gaz, et ballet de majordomes en gants blancs. On boit une flûte de prosecco dans les salons du rez-de-chaussée. On dîne à l'étage.

Dès mon arrivée, je voulu m'enfuir. C'est un problème quand on est le centre d'attention de l'assemblée. Ne t'esclaffe pas, la situation était des plus embarrassante.

En effet, les invités s'étaient présentés au bar...Pour ma part, j'ai manqué cette partie du programme, étant arrivé en retard. J'ai donc retrouvé la petite bande lugubrement assis en cercle, devant un plat de pâtes. Ils étaient treize à table ; tu connais la superstition des Italiens. Mon parachutage dans le fauteuil vide a sensiblement détendu l'atmosphère. Ouf, quatorze convives, quatorze hommes, tous du même bord que moi, mais aucun dans mes goûts à l'horizon. Oh ! Désespoir !

Que la fête commence !

Cependant, après un rapide coup d'œil un peu plus attentif aux alentours, je surpris ce superbe Colombien, un grand brun très branché qui vient d'arriver à Rome avec...Ses enfants. J'avoue, la concurrence sera terrible...Terriblement fade. Et le journaliste de la télévision espagnol, celui qui n'interviewe que les prélats du Vatican, dont il passe pour l'ami très particulier...Et tu te souviens de Mario Mattei, que nous trouvions trop rigolo pour son mari ? Il vient dans divorcer. Note, je ne suis pas certain qu'il gagne au change. J'ai été franchement médisant sur la gente masculine présente. Ils n'étaient pas chauves et ventripotents. Au contraire, ils étaient plutôt pas mal...Elégants, comme savent l'être les Italiens, sophistiqué comme tu les aimes. L'un d'entre eux n'avait même pas la tête d'un banquier...Seulement il se trouvait placé entre notre hôte et le beau Colombien, aussi loin de moi que faire se peut.

Je me rabattis donc sur mes deux voisins.

Je n'en connaissais aucun, mais appris qu'ils étaient Romains, et qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble.

Mon voisin de droite (que je maudis assez rapidement) me saoulait, m'écorchait les oreilles et surtout, m'empêchait d'écouter ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la table.

Notre hôte, Alessandro Riccardi, avait mis la conversation sur le chapitre de la passion. Chacun devait raconter ce qu'il avait fait de plus fou par amour. Une anecdote ...

De loin, entre les gouttes du robinet d'eau tiède de mon voisin, je tendais l'oreille, et ne percevais que des bribes. Le type que j'avais repéré en m'asseyant, celui qui flanqué le Colombien, avait commencé son récit.

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est un haut fonctionnaire de l'armée, ou d'une organisation paramilitaire. Il a le look du baroudeur, quelque chose de mercenaire dans la silhouette. En tout cas, une belle tête d'aventurier. Buriné par le temps, les cheveux épais et si dru que, même rejetés en arrière, ils semblent pousser en brosse. Le nez camus. La bouche sensuelle. Et, dans le regard, la concentration d'un chef de guerre.

Certainement plus séduisant que le sieur Giovanni ! (Mon voisin mort d'une fin prématurée, paix à son âme , et merci pour cette croix du mérite)

L'Aventurier racontait qu'à l'époque- il y a environ dix ans- il était marié mais, innamorato cotto, fou amoureux d'un Sicilien. Un homme marié lui aussi, et marié, lui, à Palerme.

C'était le temps du pool anti-mafia. A l'occasion de ses missions, il parvenait à lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par an.

Lors d'un de ses raids sur la ville, il lui annonça qu'il le quittait. Leur amour de conduisait nulle part. Un amour impossible. Il en souffrait trop. La séparation définitive, l'oubli total, il ne voyait pas d'autre issue !

Il avait donc décidé de rompre. Il ne le reverrait plus. Il était venu le lui dire dans sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était la dernière fois. Addio per sempre.

Il le avait du genre à tenir parole.

Il m'a rendu fou...Fou d'amour, fou de peur. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il retourne chez son mari. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Alors je l'ai attaché au radiateur. Le radiateur de ma chambre...Avec des menottes.

Autour de la table, silence complet. Alessandro, sur le point de protester, se ravise et demande simplement :

Et tu l'as laissé accroché longtemps à son radiateur ?

Une semaine.

...Une semaine ? répète Alessandro une fois l'auditoire de nouveau attentif. Mais comment a-t-il survécu ?

je rentrais deux fois par jour pour le nourrir et le conduire aux toilettes.

C'est monstrueux ! tempête le Colombien.

Nous autres (à part mon voisin) été gênés, fascinés, gigotant sur nos sièges. On se garde d'approuver, mais leurs regards pétillent.

Mais sinon, se n'est pas monstrueux surenchéri l'Homme aux menottes. Nous nous aimions à en mourir. Ce fut l'un des plus intenses moments de notre existence. Probablement le plus beau, le plus pur...Celui où nous nous sommes sentis le plus unis. Ne pouvoir exister l'un sans l'autre. Ne pouvoir ni manger, ni boire, ni bouger l'un sans l'autre...Quoiqu'il en soit, la romance se termine bien. Après cette semaine d'amour fou, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés...Nous nous sommes mariés et vécu dix ans ensemble. Hélas, la passion retombée... Tout de même, grâce aux menottes et au radiateur, la passion aura tout de même duré dix ans !

Sur ce seul moment génial de la soirée, je me lève de mon bureau et te plante là.

Cependant...Impossible d'échanger deux mots avec l'autre, l'homme aux menottes, impossible de l'approcher. Il est désormais...En mains.

Pour te la faire courte : l'Homme aux menottes et le Colombien ont enfourchés la même vespa. Ils rentrent ensemble. Et moi seul, en taxi.


	3. lettre n3

Le 7 février, même destinataire...

Je reprend cette lettre que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faxer durant toute cette semaine.

Mon vieux, je suis crevé. Et tu peux considérer ce mot comme un euphémisme. La cause ? Je sors trop. Depuis mon dîner des Célibataires, j'ai accepté cinq autres « dîners en ville »...

Franchement, je suis maso. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais demander la recette à Hilde (tu sais, ma meilleure amie, d'origine Allemande). Recette...Quelle recette ? Comment se débrouille les Italiennes, en s'agitant comme elles s'agitent toutes les nuits jusqu'à point d'heure, pour paraître au matin impeccables, toujours.

Tu me diras que, dès l'aube, elles se maquillent comme des voitures volées (combien de fois on a klaxonné sur une femme au volant, n'ayant pas vue le feu vert pour cette raison, et le nombre incalculable de blagues, langages codés que nous avions pour se moquer d'elles...)

Quand même ! Moi, sous ma couche d'anticernes, j'ai l'air d'un zombie.

Je te vois en train de passer du bon temps sur mon dos en lisant cette phrase. Mais si je veux avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans mon pieu, et que j'ai l'air d'un mort vivant, ça n'aide en rien je te l'assure ! J'ai pris sur moi pour aller acheter cette lotion...Après le troisième repas où un homme m'a demandé si je voulais sortir (joie instantanée) car j'avais l'air de commencer un malaise... (Déception...)

Je ferais bien de me secouer. Jeudi, je participe à un colloque sur la technique des peintres au temps du Caravage-je dois parler vingt minutes sur les enduits et préparations des toiles-, j'ai intérêt à me réveiller...

En parlant de réveil, mon Cold Fish se réchauffe : cette semaine, trois messages sur mon répondeur ! Je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu. Qu'il cuise à petit feu en attendant le prochain rendez-vous.

Pour tromper mon impatience, je téléphone à Alessandro Riccardi. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les mérites du Divorcé Excité (mon voisin posthume). Côté menottes et radiateurs, silence radio.


	4. lettre n4

Réponse aux reviews :

Bib' : désolé, mais la plupart du temps, je n'explique rien...et c'est tant mieux ! Il faut lire pour connaître...

Lettre n°3

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, le 10 Mars 227

Mon Quatrounet,

Pardon de n'avoir pas répondu tout de suite à ton mail. Ma seule excuse c'est que je ne sais plus où donné de la tête.

J'ai dîné hier avec le Japonais, que je n'avais ni rappelé ni revu depuis trois semaines.

Il me fait toujours un effet bœuf (excuse moi l'expression). Dès que je respire l'odeur de son eau de Cologne-il porte du vétinier, dès qu'il parait, je vacille. L'émotion reste si violent, le désir si fort que, dans les premiers instants, sa présence me porte au cœur...

Le toucher, l'étreindre. Qu'il m'attrape à bras le cours, me roule dans la paille et m'aime enfin...

Mais tu peux être fier de ton copain. J'ai dompté ma convoitise et l'ai envoyé se coucher tout seul. Non sans avoir préalablement chauffé sa libido avec l'histoire des menottes et du radiateur.

Elle lui a beaucoup plu cette histoire là, au point de me poser des questions personnelles. C'est bien la première fois.

« De quelle méchanceté, m'a-t-il demandé, de quelle cruauté envers un amant t'es-tu rendu coupable ? »

Culpabilité, cruauté ? Moi ? Je me suis exclamé que non, je n'avais jamais commis aucune cruauté.

Il a insisté : »Tu n'as jamais commis... »

Pour un adepte du _never explain, never complain_, il s'avançait beaucoup : « ...Quelque chose dont tu garderais un remords cuisant ? »...

Du remords ? Mais quelle horreur ! Non vraiment, je ne voyais pas : j'étais comme tout le monde, moi, une personne essentiellement immorale qui ne perpétrait que de petites infamies.

Il m'a entraîné sur un autre terrain :

De toute tes expérience amoureuse, laquelle ta semblé le plus bizarre ?

Je voyais bien où il volait en venir : avais-je étais menotté au radiateur d'un lit d'hôtel et sautée toutes une semaine par un mercenaire ?

J'ai répondu quand matière de sexualité, je gardais les goûts les plus civilisés et les instincts les plus saints. Mon regard disait exactement le contraire, mon ton laissait croire le pire, et mon sourire augurait le meilleur...

A-t-il connu, lui, des expériences sadomaso ? Je me suis bien gardé de lui renvoyer la balle et l'ai laisser à ses souvenirs...

Allumé par l'évocation de ses roueries avec d'autres, et par la perspective de ses débauches avec moi, il me conduisait à petits pas vers notre hôtel. Peut-être pour rattraper les rendez-vous perdus des semaines dernières, il l'avait, cette fois, élu somptueux et très cher.

Nous nous arrêtâmes une seconde sous la marquise du porche. Ce fut à ce moment que je choisi, moi, pour lui annoncé que j'attendais un coup de fils des Etats-Unis sur mon téléphone fixe. Un appel qui m'obligeait a rentré seul chez moi.

Avec son flegme habituel, il n'exprima aucune déception. A peine une vague surprise.

Nous pénétrâmes un instant dans le hall pour régler la nuit que nous n'y passerions pas. Il ne possède pas de carte de crédit et réserve toujours notre chambre en donnant le numéro de son passeport, une garantie qui l'oblige à payer en liquide même dans le cas d'un désistement de dernière minute.

J'ai proposé départager. Il a décliné.

En ressortant, j'ai senti qu'il était furieux. Il n'a rien dit. J'ai hélé un taxi Il n'a pas insisté pour me raccompagner.

Dans la voiture, je me suis félicité de mon courage. Quel empire sur moi même ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le veux ce mec ! Tu n'imagines pas combien me coûte le sacrifice d'une nuit avec lui...Allons du nerf ; inverser notre rapport de force, la victoire est à ce prix. Mais soudain, en contrecoup du renoncement, je frissonne, je tremble, je claque des dents.

La peur est venue ensuite...Etais-je allé trop loin ?

Mon Japonais ne supporte ni la contradiction, ni le changement lorsqu'ils lui paraissent irrationnels.

Quant à la guimauve, la confusion des sentiments, les intermittences du cœur, il les teint pour fatigantes. Je le connais sur ce point : toute forme de conflit dans un rapport amoureux le met en fuite. Et moi, en l'obligeant à laisser dix messages sur mon répondeur, en tergiversant pour fixer la date d'un rendez-vous, en écourtant notre soirée sans préavis, en le délestant inutilement de son cash, je me révèle soudain un compliqué : « Le pire pour un bonhomme ! »

Qui sait s'il rappellera ?

Quitte ou double.

Miracle !

A mon arrivé à la maison, le téléphone sonnait...A 11heures du soir ? Le Cold Fish était ferré. Finalement, j'avais bien joué. Je cours, je décroche...

- Excuse moi d'appeler si tard : c'est Giovanni, tu te souviens de moi ? Ton voisin de table !

Si je me souvenais du Divorcé Excité !

...Qu'est ce que tu fais demain ? On pourrait se voir ?

demain je ne suis pas libre malheureusement.

Et Vendredi ?

Ah, Vendredi, ça tombe mal, je pars en France.

Et quand rentres tu ?

Dans quinze jour.

Alors, on pourrait dîner à ton retour. Le Vendredi 15, sa ta va ?

Le 15 Avril ? Oui, je crois...

Je t'appellerai pour l'heure du rendez-vous.

D'accord.

Tu es sur que cela ne t'a pas dérangé que j'appel si tard ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

Non, non...Ciao...

Au 15 Avril !

C'est cela...Bonne nuit !

Ouf, quinze jour de délai : d'ici là, je trouverai bien un prétexte pour décommander.

Mais en attendant, le Japonais lui, n'a pas appelé.


	5. lettre n5

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais ma sourie ne fonctionnait plus...

Lettre n°5

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, le 1er Avril 227

Pardon pour cette longue interruption, Quatchou : je reprends où je t'ai laissé.

Il n'a toujours pas appelé.

Le Divorcé Excité, en revanche, se défonce. Alors qu'il me croyait absente, en déplacement à Paris :

Allô, bonjour, c'est Giovanni, tu te souviens ?

Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens : nous dînons ensemble le vendredi 15 Avril.

Alors au 15.

C'est cela, à bientôt.

Le Divorcé Excité se calme quatre jours. Et il recommence :

_Ciao_, c'est Giovanni...on se voit toujours vendredi ?

En effet.

Vers 20h30, ça va ?

D'accord...

_Mamma mia_ ! Comment vais-je m'en dépêtrer ? Je l'appellerai après-demain et j'inventerai quelque chose.

Le lendemain, 14 Avril 227

Tu ne me croiras pas. Ce type est dingue : nouveau coup de fil au saut du lit, ce matin !

« Ciao, c'est Giovanni, où habites-tu ? » J'ai été pris de court : je lui ai donné mon adresse. « Merci. A demain, 20h 30. »

Il m'a raccroché avant que j'aie osé le décommander.

Je ne sais pas dire non...Me voilà embarqué dans une soirée qui m'ennuie, avec un type qui ne me plait pas. Tu me répéteras : « Sois cool, Duo, on ne sait jamais, tu peux t'en faire un ami. » Je te répondrai : « Pas de chance... Du temps perdu pour tout les deux ! »


	6. lettre n6

_Je vous prie de m'excuser, hier j'ai posté le brouillon du chapitre..._

Lettre n°6

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, dans la nuit du 15 Avril 227

Mon vieux, ce fut pire que tout ! Surréaliste !

Nous avions convenue que nous irions dîner dans mon quartier, un restaurant au coin de la rue (« Chez Francis », original non ?) : j'espérais limiter notre soirée dans le temps.

Dix minutes avant le rendez-vous, il me téléphone (encore) : « Dis-moi, c'est bien à 20h30 que je passe te prendre ? »

Il n'est pas excité le Divorcé, il est cinglé oui ! Une boule d'angoisse qu'il a fini par me communiquer.

20 heures : sur la table basse du salon, je prépare l'apéritif, les flûte de prosecco et le bol de cacahuètes. Fichue pour fichue, autant le détendre en lui offrant un verre.

A 20h 25, je suis fin prêt (c'est-à-dire, physiquement : jean bleu clair et tee-shirt sans manche noir. Simple quoi. Mentalement aussi ! Il en faut du courage pour le supporter ! Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit divorcé !)

En effet, à 20h 28, il sonne à l'interphone du rez-de-chaussée.

C'est Giovanni ! clame-t-il dans le combiné.

Cinquième étage.

Mais pour lui, la soirée commence mal : j'oublie de presser le bouton qui permet l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble. Et j'ai raccroché. Résultat : il se retrouve coincé dehors. Il me rend nerveux ce type !

Tandis qu'à la cuisine je sors le prosecco du réfrigérateur, il sonne de nouveau : cette fois, un buzz si long et si rageur que les vibrations font tomber l'interphone du mur. Je cours. J'appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton. Je reste planté derrière la porte avec la bouteille. J'écoute. Il a pénétré dans le bâtiment. Il appelle l'ascenseur. Il monte... Encore quelques instants et...Il sonne ! J'attends une seconde. J'ouvre...Et alors là...Tu ne devineras jamais.

Ce type, dans l'ombre de l'escalier, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Ce n'est pas le Divorcé Excité. Je me trouve devant un inconnu.

Il entre, m'embrasse :

Ciao, Duo, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Manifestement, il me connaît, lui. Qui est-ce ? Avec le plus grand naturel, je le débarrasse de son manteau, le conduit dans le salon, lui propose des cacahuètes... Mais qui est-ce ? Où nous sommes nous rencontrés ?

En essayant de déboucher la bouteille, je tente un « Et comment vont vos amis ? », une petite phrase qui pourrait me donner une piste.

Ils sont partis hier en Libye comme prévu.

Je me creuse frénétiquement la cervelle : au cours de quel dîner avons-nous évoqué un projet de voyage à Kadhafi ? Comme tu le sais, je suis beaucoup sorti c'est dernier temps. Je confonds toutes les conversations dont je ne comprends, de toute façon, pas le quart de l'italien. Du coup, je n'écoute pas, ou par intermittence...La Libye ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne me souviens pas...Je demande, léger :

et les autres, ils vont bien ?

Ah, très bien !

C'est ce moment que choisi le bouchon pour lui sauter à quelques centimètres du visage.

J'éponge les bulles sur son costume :

C'est comme du champagne, ça ne tache pas...

Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avait pas vraiment osé l'observer. Mais là, en lui tapotant le veston, je me permet de le détaillé. Une légère tendance à l'embonpoint. Un début de calivicie (Chez les italiens, c'est courant de l'avoir jeune. Ils disent tous que c'est à cause de leurs femmes...), le regard clair, pas de lunettes. Environ le même âge que le Divorcé Excité ; donc 28 ans. Le costume impeccablement coupé, la cravate en soie à pois bleu...Un grand bourgeois du cercle d'Alessandro Riccardo ? Un avocat ? Un journaliste ? Un politicien ?

La conversation meurt. Mais soudain, dans la seconde de silence, l'interphone de l'entrée émet un buzz interminable.

Je pris l'inconnu de m'excuser, me lève, enfile le couloir, décroche :

- Oui ?

- Ciao, c'est Giovanni ! Quel étage ?

Mon cœur s'arrête. Le Divorcé Excité !

Cette fois je n'oublie pas d'ouvrir la porte du rez-de-chaussée et presse convulsivement le bouton.

Le désastre. Deux rendez-vous, ce soir, chez moi, avec deux hommes différents ! Je reste planté derrière la porte, l'esprit crépitant...Les nombreux coups de fils de la semaine dernière s'expliquent. Ils ont été deux Giovanni à appeler pour prendre date : Le jour, l'heure, le lieu. Je n'ai pas su différencier les voies des deux Italiens au téléphone.

Comment vais-je m'en tirer ? Comment expliquer la situation à un angoissé tel que le Divorcé Excité ?...Et l'Autre qui attend dans le salon ?

Il sonne à la porte.

Alors là, c'est le choc. Tu ne me croira pas.

L'homme sur la palier, l'homme qui se tient devant moi, qui m'embrasse, qui entre, qui donne son manteau n'est pas le Divorcé Excité...Sensiblement du même âge, une splendide chevelure ébène de professeur émérite, grand, maigre, beaucoup d'allure...Mais ce n'est pas le Giovanni du dîner d'Alessandro Riccardo ! Alors...Qui est-ce ? Je ne le connaît pas plus que l'autre !

J'enfile le couloir étroit. Il m'emboîte le pas. Je me lamente très fort afin que l'autre m'entende du salon :

C'est abominable, dis-je, mon Dieu, comment ais-je pu faire une chose pareil ? Je suis totalement dans la lune ! Vous devez me pardonner...J'étais si obsédé toutes ces semaines avec ce congrès sur Caravage, si angoissé par l'écriture de ma communication, que ma première date de sortie avec mes amis, ma première soirée de liberté, je l'ai donné par inadvertance...

Nous déboulons sur le sofa ou l'Autre se trouve assis. Il est tourné vers nous, l'œil interrogateur.

Mi catastrophé, mi-rieur, j'achève :

...A vous deux !

Le premier s'est levé, le second lui fait face. Il faudrait les présenter l'un à l'autre. Difficile quand ce sont des inconnus. A ma décharge, j'apprends lors de leur « conversation » qu'ils se nomment tout deux Giovanni Picci et Pizzuchi. (Le premier c'est Picci).

Un silence de mort s'installa que j'essaye tant bien que mal de combler :

C'est invraisemblable d'être aussi distrait ! D'après ce que j'ai pu en juger , vous avez des intérêts communs. La Libye, tu connais Giovanni ?

Je m'adresse au second qui reste debout en prenant son prosecco d'une main légère. Je crains qu'il ne se demande s'il doit se draper dans sa dignité et lever le camps.

Je lui sourie, gentil :

je t'en prie, pardonne moi et assis toi.

Au moment où il consent à prendre place, nouveau buzz à l'interphone de l'entrée !

Je ne saurais te dire ce que je ressens. Mon cœur descend jusque dans mes talons et je suis dans l'impossibilité de bouger ne serais-ce qu'un doigt.

En silence, nous nous regardons tout les trois.

Là-bas, à l'interphone, on s'impatiente. Le Divorcé Excité ! Je me ressaisi, me lève, lance en riant :

Le Vaudeville tourne à la tragédie : voici la statue du Commandeur !

Trois Giovanni ? Impossible. Mentalement, je refais mes calculs. Trois rendez-vous ? Les appels des semaines passées trouvent une raison cette fois.

Je n'attend même pas que le Divorcé Excité ait franchit le porche d'en bas. J'ouvre grand ma porte. L'homme qui sort de l'ascenseur...Je n'ose pas te dire...Ce n'est toujours pas le Divorcé Excité !

Mais celui-là, je le reconnais. Un corps de taureau. Une belle tête de baroudeur, couronné d'un casque de cheveux drus, rejetés en arrière : l'Homme aux Menottes !

Excuse-moi, je suis un peu en retard...

Cette fois, je perds mes moyens. Je le conduit sans grâce jusqu'au salon, m'emberlificotant dans mes explications que j'ai déjà servies aux deux autres.

En apparence, ce Giovanni là prend les choses avec calme et simplicité. Mais quand il aperçoit les silhouettes des confrères alignés, son visage se ferme, ses traits se durcissent. Comment te décrire la violence de son expression ? Je sens cet homme aussi vexé que vindicatif.

Un coup d'œil sur mes hôtes suffit pour qu'ils se tombent dans les bras. Vraiment, Rome reste une ville incestueuse : tout le monde se connaît !

Craignant que le Divorcé Excité ne se pointe, je me hâte de les pousser dehors :

Allons dîner. La petite trattoria du coin à bonne réputation...

Ils descendent les cinq étages à pied. Moi, je prends l'ascenseur. Seule. J'ai besoin d'un temps pour me remettre et me préparer à la suite.

Eh bien, la suite s'est très bien passée. Durant le repas, les « prétendants » s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

Ils s'accordent sur tout. De la corruption des député jusqu'aux magouilles de la politique en passant par la musique. Moi ? Je n'existe pas.

Pour pa part, je me sens coupable à leur encontre, et compte les inviter tous. Au dessert, je saisis l'addition (elle me ruine jusqu'à l'été !).

Grand seigneurs, ils ne veulent pas en entendrent parler et jettent négligemment leur trois cartes de crédit sur le plateau.

En bas de chez moi, devenus meilleurs amis du monde, nous nous séparons en nous promettant de nous revoir très bientôt.

Voilà mon cher Quatre, les ultime aventures de Tintin en Italie.

Ah, derniers détails : l'Homme aux Menottes se nomme Gianni Pinelli, et pas Giovanni ! Pour les deux autres, le premier je ne sais toujours pas en quelles circonstances je l'ai rencontré, mais le second...Se trouver au dîner des célibataire et était placé...A ma droite !

Mon Divorcé ma fait si grande impression que je n'ai jamais douté que ce fusse lui « Giovanni ». Alors qu'il n'a même pas appelé !


	7. lettre n7

Lettre n°7

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, le 22 Avril 227

Mon Q-chan,

Je réponds à ta de ce matin sur mon mail : non, ni le Japonais, ni les Giovanni n'ont donné suite.

Pour les Giovanni, peu importe, aucun ne me plais. Pas même l'Homme aux Menottes que j'ai trouvé sans charme vu de près. Il a quelque chose de dur, de violent, de militaire en effet.

Mais pour le Japonais, ah, pour le Japonais, c'est une autre histoire. Et son silence laisse augurer le pire : un silence éternel.

Pas question de se laisser enferrer dans la bouderie ! Je bouge. J'avance. Je l'appelle.

JE les ais appelés tout les quatre.

A charge de revanche, je les ai invité à venir dîner chez moi demain. Ils ont acceptés. Même le Cold Fish a accepté ! Ce sera la première fois que nous nous voyons, le Japonais et moi, en société. Je lui ai dit qu'il rencontrerait l'Homme aux Menottes. Cette perspective a semblé l'amuser.

Le 24 Avril au matin

Du velours. Le dîner a formidablement roulé. J'avais convié trois comparses des plus accortes : D'abord, Alessandro Riccardo et Mario Mattei qui présentait l'avantage certain de connaître au moins deux des Giovanni. Puis, un ami new-yorkais, Ben, aussi rapide et malin qu'étais long et ténébreux le Colombien du Circolo della Zecchinetta. Celui-ci, je l'avais écarté car le fait que l'Homme aux Menottes demande mon numéro à notre hôte me donnait à penser que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe, et je souhaitais éviter les tensions.

La présence de Ben, ne parlant pas Italien, nous a obligé à parler l'anglais. Aucun problème pour tout le monde car diplômer de Cambridge ou Oxford. Quant à mon Cold Fish, il devient brillantissime dans ce dialecte. Je ne l'avait jamais connu si drôle et si détendu. Il a charmé tout le monde mais...n'a eu d'yeux que pour moi.

Vraiment imprévisible ce type.

Lui qui d'ordinaire était réservé jouait les maîtres de maison. Il m'aidait à desservir, portait les plats, me suivait à la cuisine...Nul ne pouvait douter que nous ne fussions pas intimes.

Il ne m'a jamais vu aux fourneaux : il en a eu pour son argent ! J'étais si troublé qu'il fut toujours dans mes basques que je lui ai renversé le gigot sur les pieds. Miracle : il a ri.

Fort de l'expérience du Dîner de Célibataires, j'avais orienté la conversation sur les jeux de l'amour. Un sujet qui plait. J'ai affiné le débat, l'aiguillant sur la perfidie et l'imposture...

La soirée fur un triomphe.

Alessandro, Ben et Mario sont rentrés vers deux heures du matin. Je me suis retrouvée seul sur le divan à poursuivre la discussion. Le niveau redescendait nettement : on se décrivait le parfum de nos premiers émois, les odeur qui s'imprime à jamais dans la mémoire, la trace des êtres aimés. J'ai glissé dans la conversation que mon odeur préférée à moi était le vétiver, histoire de flatter mon Cold Fish. Les trois Giovanni ont renchéri sur le Chanel 5...

Aucun ne semblait décidé a s'en aller. Je les ai mis à la porte. Je les ai entendu qui bavardaient en bas, avant de s'éloigner ensemble.

J'ai attendu. J'espérais que le Japonais remonterait. Puis je me suis couché. Il était près de cinq heures.


	8. lettre n8

Lettre n°8

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, le 25 Avril 227

Mon Quatrounet,

Je n'en reviens pas. Sur mon répondeur aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé trois messages des Giovanni. Jamais depuis leur adolescence, ils ne s'étaient tant amusés. Alessandro, pour sa part, m'a longuement entretenue du Japonais : son pouvoir de séduction, son élégance, sa subtilité. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me fasse l'article ! « En plus, il est fou de toi », conclut-il. Plut au ciel ! Comme disent les Italiens. « Mais si...Il a une façon de te regarder...Il te dévore ! »

Il est pourtant le seul à n'avoir pas téléphoné.

18h 45, le même jour

Mon vieux, il a fait mieux !

Devine ce que j'ai trouvé ce soir dans ma boîte au lettre ? Une grande enveloppe blanche, cachetée au ruban adhésif.

Et devine se qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe...

Allons, un peu d'imagination. C'est assez drôle...Une paire de menottes ! Je te rassure : des menottes en plastique. Un jouet, qu'enveloppait ce petit mot : « Meet _you tonight at_ La Posta Vecchia – rendez-vous ce soir à La Posta Vecchia. Je t'ai commandé une voiture qui passera te prendre à 20 heures. La course est réglée. »

Une nuit à La Posta Vecchia est un rêve que nous avions caressés mille fois, lui et moi ! Il s'agit d'un ancien pavillon de chasse des prince Odescalchi, une maison du XVIIe siècle au bord de la mer, racheté par Jean Paul Getty, le milliardaire américain, et reconvertie en hôtel par ses héritiers. Le plus magique des palaces de Rome. Nous n'y sommes jamais allé ni l'un ni l'autre, et pour cause, nous n'avons pas de voiture. Or, La Posta Vecchia se trouve à une trentaine de kilomètres de la ville. Et coûte une fortune. « Un jour, quand tu auras gagné beaucoup d'argent avec tes restaurations de tableaux, tu m'y emmèneras... », plaisantait-il l'année dernière. Il réalise le rêve. Il prend le risque. Il s'engage. Enfin ! Inutile de te dire que cette fois, je n'ai pas tergiversé. J'ai accepté l'invitation. Je lui ai laissé un message sur son portable. Et j'ai foncé à la salle de bains.

Sept heures sonnaient déjà au campanile de l'église voisine.

Je me suis changé dare-dare : jean en cuir moulant noir, et pull avec un col en V de même couleur. Les chaussure qu'il aime bien et qu'il a baptisé mes _« fuck -me shoes_ »...La total ! Dans un sac (celui que je transporte avec moi n'importe où tel une fille et son « baise-en-ville »), j'ai enfourné tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, un chandail, un foulard, les fameuses menottes. Je te fax ce message à toute allure, avant de foncer prendre la voiture qui m'attend au coin de la rue. Je te raconterais la suite demain.

Souhaite moi bonne chance...Car je l'aime mon Poisson Froid !


	9. lettre n9

Lettre n°9

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, le 26 Avril 227

Dans la confusion, sous le choc, je tente d'y voir clair, tu me pardonnera l'incohérence, alors voilà...cette nuit, ce fut...Je vais essayer de commencer par le début. Cette nuit, quand le taxi a enfilé la longue allée d'arbres noirs qui mène à La Posta Vecchia...

Attend...Déjà, il faut, Quatre, que je te raconte un épisode.

Au moment de monter dans le taxi, alors que le chauffeur- une espèce de grosse brute au crâne rasé, qui affectait la galanterie- me tenait la porte, ma mallette s'est répandue sur le siège. J'ai vu son regard dériver sur chaque objets et vêtements, se fixant...Sur les menottes ! Inutile de te dire que j'ai remballé le tout vite fait, mais le mal était fait. Il ne m'a plus quitté des yeux, même en prenant place au volant. Et quand il a démarré, les portes de la voiture se sont verrouillées automatiquement.

J'ai recommandé mon corps à Dieu, mis mes lunettes de soleil, pris l'air aussi absent et désagréable que possible (tu te rappelles la technique pour empêcher la prof de math de m'interroger ? C'est la même). Peine perdue. L'homme me dévisageait grossièrement dans le rétroviseur. Ses yeux faisaient de rapide allers-retours entre la route et le miroir. Dieu seul sait se qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce mec ! Quelles idées, quelles images avaient suscités en lui la découverte d'une paire de menottes dans mon sac ? Quel fantasme éveillait leur promiscuité ? Moi, sans oser lui parler, même par allusions, du contenue de ma valise, lui expliquait mentalement : » c'est un truc d'enfant, un jouet en plastique ! » . Trop tard. Il avait vu la panoplie de l'amour, ou du moins une certaine sorte d'amour, et il en rêvait.

Enfin, une heure plus tard, le taxi contourna la fontaine. Les roues crissèrent sur le gravier. J'émergeais...Sauvé, oui, mais groggy.

Le luxe de la salle me rendit à moi-même. Imagine des sols en marbre polychrome, des plafonds peints à fresques et , dans d'immenses vases chinois, des gerbes de lys, de roses et de fleurs d'oranger...Une merveilleuses odeur d'église : mariage ou béatification.

Le concierge prit bonne note de mon nom, me délesta de mon passeport avec d'infinis égards, me remit une clef ouvragée avec un long pompon vert, et m'assura que j'étais très attendue à La Posta Vecchia. Il me parlait en américain, jugeant sans doute que seuls les milliardaires californiens restaient dignes des lieux : « _Your friend_, votre ami, a téléphoné qu'il serait un peu en retard. Il s'en excuse et recommande que vous vous fassiez servir à dîner. Malheureusement, la grande salle du restaurant est déjà fermée. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez prendre un verre au bar. Vous pouvez aussi faire le tour des salons. A moins que vous ne préféreriez remettre votre visite à demain ? Ce soir, la pluie et la nuit empêcherais que vous jouissiez de la vue, ce qui serait fort regrettable. De toute façon, votre ami a réservé la plus belle chambre : l'appartement de M. Getty, une suite décorée par le grand historien d'art Federico Zeri... »

Le retard de mon « ami », comme le concierge s'escrimait à l'appeler, loin de décevoir mon attente, m'arrangeait. Les émotions du taxi m'avaient défraîchi. Je jugeais préférable de me refaire une beauté en sirotant une coupe de prosecco dans mes quartiers.

Un rêve.

Alors là, mon vieux, le Cold Fish havit bien fait les choses. La baignoire de marbre rose, un bassin bordé d'un balcon au milieu de la chambre, invitait au plaisir. Oui, un hymne à l'Amour... Sans te parler du temple : un lit gigantesque, flanqué de quatre colonnes torses qu'ornaient des feuilles d'acanthe, comme le palanquin de Saint-pierre au Vatican. Les drapés du ciel rose et or et les plissés de la courtepointe évoquaient une tente dans le gynécée royal de Soliman le magnifique ou un boudoir du Parc aux cerfs de Louis XV... Sur la table basse, devant la cheminée, mon japonais avait fait apporter une bouteille de Moët et un grand panier de fruits qui devaient combler mon appétit. Manifestement, il se prenait pour le Roi Soleil et moi pour Angélique Marquise des Anges dont, un soir, il avait vu la cassette.

Peu familier de ce genre de film, il avait regardé _Angélique _avec délectation, en intellectuel que les clichés ravissent et fascinent...

Restait à me montrer à la hauteur du rôle.

Je me déshabillai.

Alors que je mijotais sous les bulles de mon bain, mon portable sonna : le signal d'un SMS. « Fais joujou en m'attendant, m'écrivait-il en anglais, enivre-toi de champagne, attache-toi au lit, bande-toi les yeux, j'arrive... »

Ce message ludique datait d'une petite heure. Décidé à lui renvoyer la balle, je me hâtai de sortir de l'eau.

J'ai orné mon poignet droit du bracelet d'une des menottes. Je me suis bandé les avec le foulard que j'avis e ma possession. Et, tout nu, je me suis installé sur le lit.

Je savais qu'une fois attaché, je ne parviendrais plus a éteindre la lampe, aussi ais-je tourné l'interrupteur et plongé la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Le noir total.

J'ai gardé libre ma main gauche. Mais fixer la seconde menotte à la colonne du baldaquin ne fut pas une mince affaire. Même grande ouverte, le bracelet de plastique ne pouvait encercler la colonne qu'à un seul endroit, exactement dans l'étranglement de la torsade. Au moment où je réussi à boucler la menotte, mon Japonais frappait à la porte...


	10. lettre n10

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont offert des reviews. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a peu de temps que ne voulais pas me permettre de vous répondre. Or, à chaque reviews, je vous en ais envoyé. Mes plus plates excuses. Merci d'avance de me pardonner.

L'auteur.

Lettre n°9, la suite...

J'ai rabattu mon bandeau sur mes yeux. Je me suis allongé. Immobile, riant intérieurement :

Entre...

L'odeur de son vétiver au dessus de moi m'a donné la chair de poule. Il n'a rien dit. Mais je peux t'affirmer que le spectacle lui a plu. Sans ma vanter. Mon corps exposé dans la nuit lui a fait de l'effet. Et je t'autorise à comprendre cette phrase comme minimaliste.

Je connaissais la retenue du Cold Fish au lit, sa réserve dans la jouissance, cette fameuse distance qui, jusqu'à présent, rendait nos ébats plus subtils que bouleversants...Je l'ai découvert cette nuit aussi voluptueux qu'insatiable : un vrai virtuose du plaisir dont il peut parcourir la gamme dans tout les sens. A l'envers, à l'endroit, au propre comme au figuré. Quant à la passion...Comment ais-je osé qualifié mon Japonais de froid ! Remarque : on peut comprendre qu'il bride ses instincts...Parce que, lorsqu'il leur laisse libre cours, il ne sait plus s'arrêter. C'est l'explosion.

Il ne met ni borne ni frein à ses appétits. Aucune sorte de limites...Du délire. De la déraison. De l'exagération.

De toi à moi Quatre, ce fut formidable, l'une des expérience les plus fortes de ma vie !

Bon, d'accord, je consens à te raconter ma nuit, mais seulement dans les grandes lignes...

Au terme de notre premier apogée, il s'est levé, comme il le fait toujours après l'amour, pour fumer une cigarette dehors.

Moi, je me trouvais encore au nirvana. Je restais couché à plat dos.

J'ai dû m'assoupir quelques instants.

Quand il est revenu, il s'est assis sur le lit, m'a frôlé le cou avec tendresse, les épaules, les bras. Il m'a pris la main gauche, l'a levée en la caressant...

Alors, avant que je n'ais eu le temps de réagir, il m'a attaché le poignet gauche au poignet droit avec une seconde paire de menottes.

Celles-là n'étaient pas en plastique...

Ne panique pas.

Ma situation, ou plutôt ma nouvelle position, allait tourner très favorablement à mon avantage : elle excita mon Cold Fish au point de la mener jusqu'à l'état d'échauffement où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

En inventant de nouveau jeux dont je te passerais les détails, il me conduisit vers une seconde apothéose. Nous arrivâmes ensemble au paroxysme.

Je reposais, haletant, ravi de ce plaisir qu'il me faut qualifier de suprême, tandis que lui-même retrouvais un peu de calme en fumant dehors sur le balcon.

J'entendais le va-et-vient de la mer, la vague qui montait jusqu'à notre fenêtre, qui sa brisait contre le rocher, qui se retirait. La rumeur du flux ralentissait la battement de mon pouls et me berçait. J'aurais pu m'endormir...

Seulement, pour la sieste, les deux bras tendus, les mains liées au-dessus de la tête, la posture n'étais pas idéale !

Quand mon Japonais revint près de moi, je lui demandais de me détacher. Il répondit à ma requête par un déluge de baisers et fit taire mes protestations en renouvelant sur mon corps son tendre pillage. Je te parle de pillage, car les deux paires de menottes m'immobilisaient et me forçaient à la passivité.

Mon inertie, cette fois totale, le jeta dans les transes...Je ne saurais même te décrire son état, tant il mettait de flamme à me posséder. Il me caressait d'une façon inattendue, inventait des positions, révélait des aspect insoupçonnés de sa personnalité...Elle est magique, la surprise en amour !

Très honoré par la force et la constance de son désir, je me laissai dévaster sans résistance...Et son enthousiasme m'envoya eu septième ciel pour la troisième fois !

Lorsqu'il se releva et partit fumer sa cigarette, je perdis conscience dans les bras de Morphée.

La halte fut brève. Une crampe aux articulations et un fourmillement dans les bras me réveillèrent.

J'entendis son souffle à mes côtés. Je l'appelais doucement. Rien. C'est l'une de ses particularité : il a un sommeil de plomb ! Je le nommai à haute voix. Rien. D'habitude je le tire du coma avec un léger coup de pied. Mais ici, notre lit est trop large. Du bord où j'étais attaché, j'avais beau me tortillais en tous sens, je ne l'atteignait pas. Impossible de lui toucher, même frôler la jambe ou l'épaule.

Il du cependant sentir mon agitation, car il roula sur lui-même, me prit dans ses bras et me posséda avec une nouvelle fougue, un lyrisme inégalé, balbutiant à mon oreille un chapelet de « I Love You » magnifiques !

Cette fois, la quatrième, ma victoire sur le Cold Fish, sur sa fameuse réserve et son implacable froideur, était totale.

Ne me restait désormais qu'à chercher- et trouver moi aussi- le repos du guerrier.

Je finis par sombrer.


	11. Epilogue : lettre n11

**Je remercie tout ceux et toute celles qui ont suivit cette fic de bout en bout. Je suis navrée de n'avoir pas pu répondre à chaque reviews. L'intention y était mais ne voulait pas m'accorder le privilège de discuter avec vous.**

**Merci pour tout et à bientôt.**

Lettre n°11

De Duo Maxwell à Quatre Raberba Winner

Rome, 26 Mars 231

_Mia carissima_ Quatrounet,

Je crois que tu attendais ardemment cette missive. Excuse moi, mais avec le déménagement, je n'ai que très peu de temps pour moi.

Ici, à Rome, c'est l'effervescence. A l'atelier, tout le monde est stressé. Je peux t'assurer que ta présence me manque cruellement. Depuis que je suis le directeur de cette campagne, tout le monde chanté, s'amuser tout en faisant du bon travail. J'étais si fier d'avoir réussi à pallier ton absence !

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne sais pas rassurer aussi bien que toi mon Quatre adoré. Il faudra que tu me donnes des cours pour devenir bon orateur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que l'ouverture est décidée pour le 10 Février. Tu as intérêt à être là ! Je n'ais pas l'intention de subir la foule des journaliste tout seul. Je suis courageux mais pas téméraire !

Bon. J'arrête de te faire la morale. Comment va ton fiancé ? Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à le dire en sachant que cela te concerne. Dire que je vais assisté au mariage de mon « petit frère » avec le meilleur ami de mon propre mari.

La vie nous réserve d'étrange surprise.

En parlant de déménagement, tu pourrais m'envoyer d'autres cartons ? J'ai utilisé les derniers pour l'atelier et Tu Sais Qui n'a pas grandement apprécié.

D'ailleurs ils m'ont tout les deux fais la tête durant la soirée. Les cartons étaient prévu pour ses jouer et ça, mon petit bout de chou l'a très bien compris. Bien que je soupçonne mon mari d'y être pour quelque chose.

Au fait, mon petit monstre te réclame de plus en plus souvent, oncle Quatre. C'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas à le gâter autant. Et oui, je suis jaloux. N'oublie pas qu'il a mangé MA part de gâteau au chocolat !

OUI, je suis rancunier.

Mince, il faut que j'y aille, monsieur le maire vient d'arriver.

Excuse moi de ces quelques lignes.

Heero, Kiseki et moi t'embrassons.

Ton ami Duo.

PS : Tu as remarqué ? Je ne l'appelle plus « le Japonais » !


End file.
